Amelia el angel de la esperanza
by Eduard de Lusignan
Summary: Un artista de fama mundial analiza su vida hasta el día de hoy, concluyendo que el peor error de su vida fue dejar de lado al chico que amaba, y con esto, decide acabar con su vida, soñando con un pasado, presente y futuro mejor.


**Amelia, El Ángel de la Esperanza**

Eduardo Rojas.

Esa semana había sido extremadamente cansadora para él, definitivamente su destino lo estaba aburriendo, sabía que la oportunidad de ser cantante era muy atractiva para alguien de su edad, el dinero, las fans, los lujos, entre otras cosas, pero jamás pensó en lo negativo, el que no lo volvería a ver, en un principio todo fue soportable, pero poco a poco, y sumado a otras cosas, Alejandro iba cayendo en un agujero sin un fondo aparente.

Estaba aburrido de las fans, firmar autógrafos, cantar, de llevar una vida como esa, definitivamente era esclavo de la compañía disquera, de aquí para allá, siempre a su disposición, como un muñeco manejado por hilos, si!, era un perfecto títere, eso solo le hacía más daño.

Algunas veces pensaba en dejarlo todo, en huir de ese sitio, alejarse lo más que pudiera, no se podían contar las veces en la cual ese pensamiento rondo en su cabeza, pero eso era imposible, lo buscarían, ellos lo encontrarían y lo eliminarían, total, luego buscarían a otro como él y ya nadie le recordaría, creía que estaba solo en la vida, que ninguna oportunidad estaba a su favor, eso lo hizo tomar una decisión.

-Ya no aguanto más- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se miraba al espejo, acababa de terminar su más reciente actuación, de acuerdo a los medios y críticos, había sido la mejor presentación de su carrera, para él, posiblemente la ultima. Sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se había encerrado en su cuarto, y estaba llorando como siempre, lamentando la decisión que sus padres le hicieron tomar, el haberlo dejado a él, al amor de su vida, su todo.

Pensó que después de cinco años lo olvidaría, que ya no representaría nada para él, pero que error cometió, ¿tanto le amaba, que sería imposible olvidarse de Sebas?, oh!, si.. cuanto lo amaba, ahora lo entendía a la perfección, hace cuatro años que no lo ve, que nada sabe de él, seguro ya lo olvido, y que más, si solo eran amigos, nunca se atrevió a expresar sus sentimientos, ahora se arrepentía de ello, total, gana más el que se arriesga que el que nada hace.

Estaba acurrucado en su cama, con sus piernas dobladas, tratando de esconder su cabeza allí, mientras sus manos se abrazaban tratando de sentirse protegido, sus lágrimas eras masivas, no había llanto, no quería ser oído, era ahora o nunca.

Se levantó y caminó, si lo vieran dirían que parece un zombi, se dirigió a la cocina y saco ese afilado cuchillo, y sin vacilar se dirigió al baño, cerro con llave aquella pesada puerta, se acercó a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua y se introdujo allí con ropa y todo, mientras seguía llorando como un pequeño niño, entonces acercó el cuchillo a su brazo izquierdo y lentamente lo introdujo en su piel, rebanando carne, tendones y músculos, dolía mucho, pero el dolor era menor al alivio de poder descansar, por fin, en completa paz, tal vez en otra vida tendría la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a alguien, tal vez junto a él.

En esos momentos, su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, y a su mente vino la imagen viva de su mejor amigo, su Sebas, como le hubiese gustado que toda su historia fuese otra, ese deseo, esa necesidad fundamental entrelazada con el amor, un poco de compañía de su amigo, esos bellos días a su lado, pero ya no se podía, una sonrisa afloró en sus rosados labios mientras continuaba llorando, se estaba liberando, al menos algo bueno saco de todo lo que estaba haciendo, su alma sentía un amor verdadero.

Mientras la sangre seguía emanando de la herida, el agua llenaba la tina y ese líquido carmesí se mezclaba con el vital elemento, abrió los ojos, puesto que le pareció ver un reflejo luminoso a su lado, pero su sorpresa no fue tan grande como se pudiese esperar, simplemente miro extrañado a esa persona que estaba a su lado.

-¿**Quién eres?-** Preguntó con pocas fuerzas, su luz estaba a punto de apagarse.

**-No te extraña saber el ¿por qué no te ayudo?**- Respondió la chica, que estaba sentada sobre un pequeño mueble cerca de la tina.

-**No sé, creo que tú no puedes ayudarme, no eres real**- Dijo, pensando que la puerta estaba cerrada y no había forma posible de entrar –**No eres de este mundo, o eres de mi imaginación, la verdad no lo sé y creo que ya no importa-. **Comentó desviando su mirada y cerrando los ojos.

**-Sí que importa mi niño-.** Dijo la joven, mientras sonreía al chico de veintitrés años que moría lentamente desangrado.

**-¿Qué deseas de mi?-** Preguntó volviendo a mirar a la bella chica.

**-Vine por ti-** Contestó muy segura de su decisión.

**-¿Eres un Ángel?-** Preguntó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre creyó tener esa capacidad innata de ver el aura de las personas, y definitivamente la de ella era una mezcla de azul, morado y blanco luminoso. **–Tu aura es hermosa, como quieras que te llames**- Concluyó el joven.

Lentamente ella se acercó Alejandro y se sentó en el retrete, que tenía sus tapas cerradas.

**-Gracias, mi nombre es Amelia, y sí, soy un Ángel, he venido por ti pequeño,- Alejandro **trataba de escuchar atentamente las palabras de la chica**- te he seguido toda la vida, me pidieron personalmente que te cuidara -** Él dirigió una mirada triste en ese momento, considerando su vida, obviamente nadie le había cuidado- **pero no de la vida, si no de los demonios, entenderás que tenemos prohibido interferir en sus vidas y decisiones, bueno, casi siempre-**. Dijo ella, mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos del joven**- Siento su calor**- Pensaba el chico mientras sentía el contacto.

**- bingo!-,** pensó Alejandro,- **mis estúpidas decisiones**-. -**Aquellas que fueron solo culpa mía, que patético me siento-.**

Un ángel le cuidaba, era hermosa, claro que era hermosa, de cuerpo delgado, alta, de hermosos ojos color negro, pero con un potente brillo dorado, sus pupilas demostraban amor, comprensión y perdón, sin un don como el mío jamás hubieses dado con la respuesta, podía ver sus alas!, eran grandes y relucientes, su cabellos, entre castaño oscuro y morado, sus labios, rojos y delicados, usaba dos aros en forma de cruz, además de una cadena plateada con una cruz hecha de madera y en su mano derecha tenía una especie de talismán, cuyo brillo podría iluminar hasta las más terrible oscuridad, estoy seguro de ello, era hermoso.

**-Me la creó el salvador**- dijo Amelia, mientras yo veía ese hermoso collar,- **y el talismán, sí, eso es, tiene poderes especiales, es como un arma, pero usada solo para el bien, puedo usarle cuando él me lo permite **- Terminó contestando a mis dudas mentales, genial!, podía leer mi mente.

-**Viniste por mí…., gracias**- Dijo el joven, siempre creyó que el suicidio lo llevaría al infierno, que su alma no merecía ser salvada, y allí estaba ella demostrando lo contrario, su vida, sus acciones le dieron el favor del señor y ahora merecía su perdón, -**Gracias-** Volvió a repetir, mientras sus lagrimas caían sin control, ya no sentía su brazo izquierdo, y poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de moverse, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, estaba cayendo a ese sueño eterno llamado muerte, las fuerzas de la vida se alejaban al fin.

-**He venido por ti, pequeño, pero no para llevarte al cielo**,- Y entonces se asustó, como nunca en la vida- **no temas, he venido a otra cosa, se quién eres y todo lo que has vivido- **La miraba con tristeza, y creo que ella lo notó- **vine a darte un mensaje, no del señor, si no mío, pero él está de acuerdo, recuerda, él todo lo sabe-**Dijo eso ultimo con mucha seguridad y mirando al cielo.

**-¿Un mensaje?- **Preguntó Alejandro extrañado y confundido, había dejado de llorar.

**-Sí, he venido a darte otra oportunidad, te la mereces, muchos creen que eso está prohibido, pero no es eso, simplemente que solo se puede hacer con determinadas personas, en este caso tu-.**

-¿**Y de que me serviría otra oportunidad?- **Y sus lagrimas volvieron a caer, sabía que su niño lindo jamás le amaría, él siempre hablaba de mujeres y cosas por el estilo, por eso jamás tuvo el valor de declararse, un rechazo era totalmente seguro, un rechazo simplemente le quitaría el alma y el corazón, un rechazo le mataría en vida.

**-¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez?-** Preguntó Amelia, en respuesta el joven se entristeció aun más, ella entendía todo**-Tienes que tener esperanzas, Dios ama a los que aman, y no porque seas hombre y ames de verdad a otro, él te va a castigar, al contrario. Perdón, eso es el verdadero amor, y siempre será aceptado, inténtalo, tendrá un costo, pero no te arrepentirás- **Y Amelia extendió su mano hacia el joven, y sin saber cómo, la mano derecha de Alejandro se alzó y se estrecho a la de ella, mientras veía como una luz blanca y cálida invadía su cuerpo, y la sonrisa del Ángel le daba a entender que él merecía todo eso y que si todo fallaba no estaría solo, Amelia estaría a su lado, protegiéndolo, por siempre.


End file.
